Take Five
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Five lives. Different experiences,thoughts, emotions, and difficulties. Five point of views on ghosts, memories, life, and each other...Five shot. In order: Zack. Jackie. Sam. KC. Riley. 6Shot
1. Take One

**A.N:** Honestly, I don't know why I decided to start with Zack. Maybe because people don't usually write about him. But my story is going to be their different takes. So please read anyways, even if you're not interested in one of them! Hope you enjoy :P  


* * *

Take One: Zack

How lucky they were to have a team!

Of course there were others, but a team of their own was just a dream come true. They ahd always wished, and their wish had come true.

Not many dreams came true now a days, so their's had been a blessing.

At first, he thought of all the great places they would finally be able to go. And the equipment they would finally get and the things and experiences they would encounter.

He wasn't the tech manager for no reason. Before the show got started, he was always the one to be tampering with the electronics here and there. Even by himself, he liked to tamper with computers and other devices. After all, they didn't start off with the high-tech stuff, only the things a few teenagers could get their hand's on.

Like the easy things. Walkie talkies and cameras. His old mp3 player had a recorder on it, so he had tested it out to see how well it actually worked. Since it picked out whispers from the other side of the room, the five of them agreed to use it. The five of them only had so much money…

Before everything, they don't have a team. It was more of just them going to places and seeing if they could get any evidence with the little stuff they had. Mostly, it was just places that they thought were creepy. Once, a camera was placed in the woods near them because it felt different.

And by different, he really meant different. Not everyone felt another feeling, but some did. Spirits were said to give off different energies, just like people could. Usually, when they had walked into a place that had haunted reports, you could tell by the feeling whether or not something was going on there.

What they had captured on camera wasn't anything big, but a few shadows that looked suspicious. They weren't forms of anything (like an animal), and there was no sound to go along with what they saw. The no-sound thing crossed out the theory of what they saw could have also been a person.

Shadows like that didn't just come out of nowhere, especially when a camera was right there. And if it was a person, wouldn't they have taken the camera? A lot of people would these days.

Something like that gave them different looks on things.

Like how once they had evidence, it always changed their looks on things. KC and Jackie had a theory about how their school was haunted. He didn't go to school with the rest of the crew, so he wouldn't be the one to know.

But there was something they said about one girl bathroom. Weird sounds, and getting paranoid when there was only a few of them there at a time. They had said that every girl that walked in there could feel that something was off, but few thought it was a haunting.

Most people in school thought it was awesome to be doing what he and his other friend's were doing. They asked him how things were going and what it felt like to see yourself on screen.

But there were few in his school that taunted him for what he was doing. Usually he was a strong person, but when no one was around to back him up it did get hard.

They told him that ghosts weren't real. That whatever he and his friend's were catching on screen was all professionally done by people who was in the business. After all, the ones who made fun of him thought it was all fake anyways.

No matter what they said, he always held his ground. Either ignoring them or talking back, he showed them that nothing would change his mind. It was people like those groups of kids he felt sorry for…

Not seeing a world that was right in front of you, never knowing it was actually there. And what they were doing was trying to find evidence that proved other things were around them.

And so far, they had.

Now that he looked things over, there wasn't really much he had to deal with other than those annoying peers and school. But he did realize something:

The fact that he was probably more of a skeptic than Riley was.

Riley was the one known as the skeptic of the group. Everyone, even the fans, knew Riley was one who was incredulous. On the inside though, Zack felt differently.

Out of the five of them, he had to admit that he was the one that got the most freaked out on the sweeps. The only one to be scared to death when it came to doing things by themselves…

But they all knew that being scared didn't make the place haunted. Your body reacts to all different things, so if your mind is freaking out, your body would too. It was natural to react in situations.

That's why when you thought of scary things, you usually got scared. But two seconds before thinking of something freaky, you knew that nothing frightening was there. It was all in interaction, environment, feeling, and thought.

A lot of contributed to being distressed.

As being the scaredy-cat, most would believe he thought any things were out there in the dark, just because he got scared easily. But in all truth, he even disagree and overlooked things Riley even called haunted.

He was different in more ways than one, the other being that he knew he would become the fifth wheel. It would happen eventually…almost everyone knew it.

You heard it everywhere you wet. People in school. Fans. Even adults they didn't know saw it. Saw that KC and Riley should get together, and so should Sam and Jackie. Zack could even see his four friend's as the couples they eventually would become.

It joyed him on the inside that they were happy, even though his friend's hadn't realized it yet. But after a while, the fact of that he would be the one left alone dawned on him.

And unless they magically added another girl to the croup that he would get together with, then he would always be alone when it came to the team.

He would never express his feelings. Or thoughts. But no matter what, the doubt was always there…

But right now Zack decided that he had to just suck it up. At the moment, they were in the middle of the growing investigations. And school. Every day, they came closer to picking up even more incredible evidence than the days before.

Right now, it was about living in the moment that counted. Capturing every memory before the time came and went, and they were all left wondering where their childhood had gone. It was all about the present…

Wasn't it?

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Take Two

**A.N: **So I hope everyone's holidays were good. I was quick with this chapter, but yet I still don't like the ending that much. Oh yeah, check out the new challenge! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Take Two: Jackie

Its funny how you sometimes know how the story is going to end…or at least you knew what was coming next.

Jackie had guessed everything that had happened so far and things that were probably going to happen in the future. And even if she didn't like it, she knew that it would happen anyway. Eventually though, she had learned to grow into things that were uncomfortable at first. There was always room for change, you just at had to let it in.

In truth, almost all of their fans thought that the five of them had been friend's their whole life. She heard the same thing all of the time, but she never corrected anyone.

As long as they knew on the inside, it wouldn't change anything on the outside…

Like how they actually started the whole team in the first place.

Riley had heard that Cartoon Network was doing an open casting call for a new show they were having. The only guidelines they had to follow were that at least one of them had to have a little experience. The other rule was that there had to be more than two of them, but less than eight in a group.

There was also the fact that they all had to be less than eighteen, and older than twelve. But that rule didn't get into their way. All of them had fit the requirements so in the end there was no worries.

Riley had actually been the one to find out all of the information, and since Jackie was his best friend, it was obvious that she of all people were told first. Everyone else just magically fit in…

Like Sam. Since he was a grade younger than them, she wouldn't have usually talked to him since her classes hadn't collided with freshmen. But at the time, Riley and him were in the same class. The two started to talk and became good friends, so Riley gave Sam the info.

Before she actually talked with him, she never really knew who Sam was. It took her a few days to make the connection that he had been her neighbor. Not next door, but down the street.

At first, she didn't know what to think of him. He was cute-in that younger kid sort of way. And he didn't say or do anything obnoxious, so she could tell that he was nice. Although he wouldn't have been her first pick for the team, it was sort of cool that Sam had joined them.

KC had come to her. And when she had, Jackie was shocked in belief. It took everything to hold back her laughter when KC had approached. Being on the cheerleading team, KC was one of those girls Jackie would rarely hang around. Nothing against them, it was just that they didn't socialize.

The weird part was that KC had come to her, not Riley. Riley had had a crush on her since their first days of high school. And apparently word had gotten around that he was looking for a few people who were interested in the paranormal and getting themselves into things.

She had never expected KC to take the offer. Not only that, but she was jealous…

Jealous of the fact that Riley liked KC. Not her.

The two of them had been friends their whole life. And secretly, she had liked him. No matter how much she didn't want to, the feeling was just there. She tried, but it didn't go away.

And wasn't it supposed to end like every other love story? Boy and girl are friends. The boy is popular, girl isn't. Or vice versa. One of them starts going out with the other popular person of the school. Other friend is jealous and tries to change. The popular couple breaks up. Some drama happens and eventually the two friends fall in love. And it was all a happy ending.

At first, she thought of something else. But now she could see things were really a happy ending…

Riley had let KC into the group in a heartbeat. Four. That was the number Jackie thought the team would stay at. It was an even amount and the casting call was approaching.

But KC had a close friend who had some equipment to share. It was also a plus that her friend knew something about technology. Zack joined after she watched Riley gasp at the way he talked about the equipment. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that KC and Zack were siblings, not close family friends.

And that's how it came to be the five of them. Amazingly, they had made it.

Throughout the sweeps and the five of them becoming real friends, it was obvious that KC and Riley were getting close. At first, it had hurt her.

Hurt to know that his dreams and wishes were finally coming true, while hers were not…

But eventually she got over him and saw the truth. That in fact, him and KC looked like they belonged together.

Jackie didn't know how to explain it, but something was there. That the two of them shared a connection other didn't have. When she glanced at them, she knew they would notice their feelings sometime soon.

And even through everything, they would be that fairy tale couple with that happy ending. The one that many dreamed of, but only a few actually obtained. Their happy ending…

When she was left still waiting for her prince charming…

And now she was hoping it would be Sam.

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Take Three

**A.N: **Anyone who wants the Othersiders back raise their hand. *Raises hand*

Take 3: Sam

He had always wondered what it would be like to do something amazing. To go against what people believed and research it till no end. And to have friends to believe and do the same things as you just made it better…

Sure. He was good at school. And some sports. But anyone who just saw him in school knew that he was a dork. Yep. A fully fledged dork.

What he liked to do was figure out things. Usually, it was on computers, but he didn't mind a mental challenge here and there. The fun was seeing how the steps worked up to the answer. And then getting the answer filled you with such pride and achievement.

But with ghosts, there was no answer.

There were infinite answers. Infinite possibilities. Infinite of the unknown.

He knew that there were other things out there, he just had to prove to the world that there was with the help of his friends.

Because of the districting and stuff, he went into high school without the comfort of his friends. Even though he wasn't that close with the other peers, they gave him a sense of familiarity. At least he had people to talk to in school.

The first day of high school was scary. No one he knew was there. In math, Riley had started talking to him after seeing how scared he was. Sam thought he was pretty cool, and from there their friendship had progressed.

And then one day Riley had come to him with the idea of the Othersiders. Of course they didn't have the team name yet, but he was asked to be in the ghost investigation. So far, there were three of them. Him, Riley, and a girl named Jackie.

The name didn't register in his head at first, but after a while it clicked. Jackie was the pretty neighbor he had. All he knew about her was that she was older, and she was nice. They would exchange the occasional hello if they passed each other's house.

And ever since he had noticed her, it had started his crush.

Well, at first it wasn't really a crush. It was more like an infatuation. Or an obsession. Or maybe it really was a crush…with him denying that it was crushing.

It was pretty simple to do the math. He was thirteen- a teenage guy. And guys thought about girls pretty often once they hit puberty. And she was older. Not to mention smart, pretty, funny, and an overall great person.

The fact that he was crushing on another girl almost upset him. The first girl he had started liking had moved without even saying goodbye. It broke his heart, even though he was in third grade. Heartbreak was hard at a young age…

He didn't want that to be the same problem. Not exactly moving, but the fact that he didn't really talk to Jackie at all. She was in a grade above him, and she was friends with people that looked like they would make fun of him.

Of course she would say hi to him every once a while, but that's what neighbors did, didn't they? He had never been invited over or asked to buy lemonade or anything. Their neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, the kids of the block hanging with their own friend's of their own social group.

And he hadn't always fit in with other kids. No one bothered with him since he was considered a nerd. Tampering with the internet too much gave you that name apparently. And besides, he wasn't too upset with not having close friends of his own. He liked being by himself.

It wasn't like he would choose to go back to the friendless days if he was able too; it was just a fact that he couldn't just ignore. Sam never had friends. And he couldn't miss something he didn't have.

But he finally understood the saying 'You don't what you've got until it's gone.' He never lost his friends yet, but he wasn't planning too.

Life had just gotten a lot more interesting when the team started up. It also got a lot more fun. Annoying. Complicated. Unbelievable. Incredible. Scary…

There was a ton of words that he could say that would describe his new life. It was like the old life he hadn't been his. It was hidden in his memories behind a black veil that wouldn't open.

Now that he was fourteen (almost fifteen), it was like the first year of his teen life was just a year that got in the way of him actually living life to the fullest. There was a difference in just living and actually _living_.

To be honest, it was the best thing life had every given him so far. Now he had people to talk with at school. People like him who understood the different difficulties that teens went through. Kids who shared in dislike in school work. Friends who had his back. And a team that uncovered the unknown.

Ghosts had always been a part of his life. Ever since he had witnessed an apparition almost five years ago, he had believed. But what made him ponder was what they actually were.

Was it just those who wanted revenge? Lost souls unheard, wanting their story to be told to the world? People that didn't make it to heaven or hell and were stuck to wander between the different realms?

Either way, he knew that he wouldn't find out. At least, not while he was alive. Unless they were magically able to get to communicate personally and easily with one of the spirits they visited. But you never knew…

But for now, he was content. His life was good, and his friend's were better. With Riley and KC pretty much crushing on each other openly, he hoped that it would eventually be the same with him and Jackie.

Only time would tell.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
